Arthur's Choice
by KoriOtakuGoddess14
Summary: What if Arthur had chosen a different woman to set his sights on instead of Molly? -Not A Serious Series-
1. Chapter 1

Arthur stared at the curly, wild black hair of the beauty in front of him. Beauty seemed to be an insult. Arthur rubbed his red hair sheepishly, he had to get rid of these thoughts. It was quite obvious she was a Black or a Lestrange. At least judging by her silky robes and her sleek shoes. She stood straight and tall, he could sense her confidence.

A book was held around five inches from her slim nose. Her full lips were perked in interest. "Bellatrix!" came a loud voice to the left of them, a black haired boy came running up to her. He had a hooked nose and his eyes were too close together. The boy wrapped his arm around Bellatrix's. Arthur didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

He kept his calm. Bellatrix looked at the boy, annoyed at having been interrupted from her reading. "Purebloods mustn't yell or shout, you should know this by now Rodolphus." Arthur smirked to himself, he would learn to be a proper pureblood. Maybe, he might stand a chance.

Even at eleven, he knew what true love at first sight was and even if she couldn't see it. He could.

He walked up to her, making sure to keep his back as straight as possible, her dark brown eyes drifted over to him. He could feel her analyzing him. Arthur had a feeling she would make a swell Ravenclaw. Rodolphus sneered at him. "Excuse me but is that Muggie Mahem? Her writing is rather wonderful, don't you think?"

Bellatrix gave the smallest hint of a smile. But it was there. "Yes, indeed it is." She unwrapped her arm from Rodolphus's and held her hand out to Arthur. "My name is Bellatrix Black. You are?"

"Arthur. Arthur Weasley."

 **The chapters will be small and short like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur gulped as the hat touched his head. Bellatrix stared at him, her apathetic facade set in place. She had been sorted into Slytherin. He flicked his blue eyes towards his happy brothers. They hated Slytherins. Alderic was the eldest, he was in his sixth year, Billius was in his fourth, and Richard would be in his second. They were all Gryffindors.

 _'All for a girl...You're a true Gryffindor. You'd get eaten alive in Slytherin.'_ The hat spoke within his mind.

Arthur shook his head, ' I have to be with her. The look of loneliness in her eyes, that shouldn't be with anyone. Especially not an eleven year old.'

Bellatrix was a Black. As a Weasley he was taught that Blacks were pure evil. Bellatrix didn't have the aura of evil around her though. She seemed nice enough. Arthur was sure she was taught that Weasleys were not someone one of her caliber should be hanging out with. They weren't exactly known as the richest wizarding family.

 _'Fine.'_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat hollered. Arthur could see the light shine out of Alderic's eyes. Billius grew a dark look, one of hatred. Richard bent his head down. Arthur saw Bellatrix's eyes lighten just a shade. He would rather a shade then nothing at all.

He dragged his unwilling feet to the Slytherin table. He dared sit next to Bellatrix. Bellatrix gave a full blown out smile. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She made sure Carl Crabbe and Mucis Goyle didn't sneak globs of spit into the trays they passed to him.

Bellatrix poked his shoulder, Arthur turned to look at her. "My favorite book is Pride and Prejudice."

Two weeks later, his mind was filled to the brim with Jane Austen. Arthur had actually thoroughly enjoyed her work.

Bellatrix and he conversed over their love of books, they shared nearly the same schedule, except she had charms for fourth period instead of Transfiguration. A beautiful friendship had been born.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon enough Christmas had passed.

"What's the answer to the third problem?" Arthur bluntly asked Bellatrix, or as he called her, Bella. His crumpled paper had smear of ink near the edges. His red hair reached his shoulders. Normally his mother would cut it, but after sending his letter off home. He hadn't heard back in two months. He knew it was because he had been sorted into Slytherin.

Bellatrix or Bella as he called her, snorted unladylike "You should have paid attention to professor Gillybutton. He explained the lesson in thorough detail." She ended up scooting her paper towards him anyway. Her neatly written answers were easy to read and follow.

"How can the scent of a bloodtraitor not disgust you Bella?" Rodolphus sneered from behind Bella.

Bella stuck her tongue out at him, "Because I have a brain." She answered smartly. She pushed her black hair behind her ear and looked back at Arthur, whom was red in the face, either from anger or embarrassment. His fist clenched.

"What your parents say!" Rodolphus growled, "They would be ashamed-"

Bellatrix laughed, "My father doesn't give a damn and my mother is only worried on whether or not she'll get a son soon. They don't care what we do, just as long as we marry purebloods."

Arthur brightened up just a bit, but the anger in his stomach stood strong. He placed a hand on her shoulder, in a manner of backing her up. Her shoulder was warm, he could feel the heat flow upwards from her skin even while her robe still covered her shoulder. All of a sudden Arthur was on the ground, stunned.

Bellatrix whipped out her wand faster than lightning, "Crucio." She whispered. Rodolphus screamed and whimpered in pain. Arthur stared in horror. Bella knew one of the three forbidden curses. She was using one...on a fellow student.

"Bella! Stop! Please!" He grabbed her wand arm and threw the wand to the ground. It bounced off the stone floor of the Slytherin common room. It seemed to echo around the room. She was struggled against his hold on her arm. She stopped after a few moments and collapsed on the floor. Sweat pouring from her skin.

She had used too much power.

 **The reason I had made her that powerful is because she is a Black. And you'll find out what happens soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This was like 1961, I have my own canon in my head that the big three dark curses were not perceived as illegal yet, as Voldemort had yet to rise to extreme power. Sorry it took forever.**

Pippa Pomfrey looked at the sleeping Black child. Her eyes narrowed. It was a common occurrence for children of darker families to cast such spells. Pippa was a Hufflepuff. Most Hufflepuffs were known for their open-mindedness, but some things were just too...Evil.

As the dark eyes of young Bellatrix Black opened, Pippa asked her a few questions. "Where did you learn such a spell?"

Bellatrix looked at her hands and muttered something hardly coherent, "I read about them."

In her mind, she knew the child was lying. "I don't recommend using something like that at your age or at all. You're only eleven, that spell is meant for those with matured enough magic."

* * *

Arthur felt Bella place her head on his shoulder. Her wild curls tickled his cheek. "Did I scare you?" Bella questioned him. Arthur thought back to the slight insanity in her eyes. She had indeed scared him.

"Promise me you won't use that spell again, please." Arthur begged her slightly. He didn't want to see her like that. Not ever.

Bella said nothing.

"How did you learn something like that anyway?" Arthur questioned, his mother and father didn't teach him anything. That's for sure!

Bella did answer this time. "I saw my father perform it on the house-elves. I thought it'd be cool to try...Especially on that pig Rodolphus." She looked Arthur straight in the eyes. "Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"No. Not at all. You're just a girl like me!" Arthur thought about what he said for a few seconds, his ears turned red. "I mean I-"

"Thanks Arthur." Bella flashed one of her beautiful smiles at him, she placed a light kiss on his cheek. The blush spread from Arthur's ears down to his toes.

 **Thanks for four reviews. Also thanks for not holding out on the criticism! It is greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur shrugged off his school robes and put on his hand-knitted sweater that had a large 'A' on it. It was green for his house. It was sent to him in May. He had assumed his mother had forgiven him. He rubbed the back of his head. Dark shadows underneath his eyes. He and Bella had stayed up all night in the common room planning out their summer.

 _Flashback-_

"I doubt my mum or dad will care, you're a pureblood. Plus my dad knows your mum. They're cousins you know, which means we're extremely distant cousins." Bella had explained to him. "Unlike my Aunt Walburga, my dad believes family is family, no matter what. Plus, you're a Slytherin. Nothing like those blood traitors."

Arthur wanted to defend his family, but they had abandoned him for months because of what house he had been sorted into. He nodded at Bella's words. "My dad owns a summer house in Paris. I'm sure they'd love it if you came with us!" Bella proclaimed happily.

"I don't want to be a nuisance." Arthur explained, his eyes going to his feet. It was a known fact the Weasleys were poor. He wouldn't be able to do anything with her, not without borrowing money.

Bella grasped his hand, Arthur blushed. "You won't be, I promise!"

 _Flashback ends-_

Arthur straightened it. Bella came up from behind him and grabbed his hand, pulling him into an empty compartment. Her wild hair was not so wild that morning. She was dressed in a simple black dress with an equally dark cloak.

"I owled mum and dad this morning!" Bella exclaimed cheerfully.

Bella grabbed her books, yes the muggle ones. Arthur couldn't help himself. "I thought Blacks hated anything muggle." Bella paused in her movements. A smile broke out on her face as giggles and snorts poured from her mouth.

"You mean Aunt Walburga hates everything muggle! Dad is indifferent to them and mother knows to keep her mouth shut from such words. Aunt Walburga insists that she teach us since Mother has been ill lately. My father compromised with her teaching Cissa and Andy, as I am already almost fully taught."

"Taught in what?" asked Arthur, his mother certainly didn't teach him anything, or his brothers for that matter.

"Girl things." Bella giggled.

Aah..No wonder.

 **If you're wondering why child Bella is so giggly and happy, I'd have to say that Arthur is a very good influence. He was meant to be Gryffindor after all and I imagine his mood would effect those around him. Namely Bella.**


End file.
